


10 Categories: Blaise and Millicent

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Blaise and Millicent

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

**AU**

Millicent Bulstrode is unmoving. 

Beside her bed, a dark-skinned boy sits with suspiciously red eyes.

**First Time**

“Good luck; help Slytherin win,” she says when he prepares for his first match.

**Adventure**

At night, they sneak out and try to find out what’s attacking the students. 

**Smut**

“I like romance novels.”

“They’re porn with shoddy-to-nonexistent plot,” she responds. 

**Fluff**

Yumiko nudges him.

Picking up the cat, he says, “Hey. Looking for Mummy?”

**Angst**

“Zabini-”

“He’ll kill you, your mother, grandmother, and cat if you stay!”

**Hurt/Comfort**

The he-doesn’t-know-the-number husband is dead.

She sits down and hands him a cup of tea.

**Humour**

Yumiko hisses at him.

“Got it; if I hurt her, you'll kill me.”

**Romance**

“You want me to meet your mum?”

“I’ve met your mum and grandmother.”

**UST**

Before she leaves, she kisses him.

Maybe someday, they’ll be able to go further.


End file.
